my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Chuggington
Chuggington is a children's TV series. Its episodes were produced by Ludorum PLC. Storyline In the fictional town of Chuggington are young novice railway anthropomorphic locomotives ('trainees') Koko, Wilson, Brewster, Hoot, Toot and Piper. The trainees learn the value of loyal friendship, telling the truth, listening carefully, persisting under adversity, completing tasks, resolving conflict without violence, and similar values. The locomotives, called "Chuggers", are intelligent, empathetic, independent and somewhat self-directed. They have mobile facial and body features. Chuggers have no drivers (yet some have opening crew doors). Chuggers regularly interact with other humans such as passengers and maintenance crews. The town of Chuggington has a central area of large modern buildings. Side-by-side railway tunnels coloured red, blue, yellow, green under the town centre lead to the outside world. Countryside settings include a farm, a safari park, and a quarry. A ‘Chugston Hotel’ is mentioned. "Old Chuggington", an abandoned old town overgrown with wild vegetation, is visited. Sound Effects Used Sound Ideas, BIRD, CROW, COMMON - CALLS, ANIMAL Sound Ideas, TRUCK, HORN, AIR - TWO BLASTS FORD 02 (Used as Dunbar's horn.) Sound Ideas, BIRD, CROW - COMMON CROW: CALLS, ANIMAL Sound Ideas, BIRD, JAPANESE QUAIL - CALLING, ANIMAL Sound Ideas, BIRD, OWL - CALLING, ANIMAL 01 Sound Ideas, BIRD, OWL - CALLING, ANIMAL 02 Sound Ideas, BELL, RAILROAD - RAILROAD CROSSING SIGNAL BELL: RINGING Sound Ideas, TRAIN, DIESEL - TRAIN, DIESEL, FREIGHT, LONG, PASSING, DIGIFFECTS Sound Ideas, TRAIN, HORN - DIESEL LOCOMOTIVE ENGINE: SOUND HORN, LONG (Used as Irving's horn.) Sound Ideas, INDUSTRY, HYDRAULIC - ELECTRIC HYDRAULIC MACHINE: UP FULL, FACTORY Sound Ideas, FOREST, NIGHT - NIGHT TIME CRICKETS, OWL, AMBIENCE, ANIMAL, INSECT Sound Ideas, CAVERN - EERIE HOLLOW CAVE: VARIOUS ECHOEY NOISES, AMBIENCE (Heard once in "Old Puffer Pete's Tour." and "Eddie Finds Time.") Sound Ideas, TRAIN, STEAM - WHISTLE, SINGLE, CLOSE UP 03 Sound Ideas, TRAIN, STEAM - WHISTLE, MANY BLASTS, CLOSE UP Hollywoodedge, Air Brake Hiss Truck PE079201 Sound Ideas, SWAMP, NIGHT - HEAVY FROG AMBIENCE, BIRDS, MARSH Sound Ideas, BALLOON - BALLOON AIR SQUEAK, 05 (Heard once in "Bubbly Olwin," in a low pitch.) Hollywoodedge, Truck Air Horn Numero PE270701 (Heard in a hgh pitch.) Sound Ideas, TRAIN, CROSSING BELL - RAILROAD CROSSING BELL: RINGING 01 Hollywoodedge, Train Exterior Persp PE064701 Hollywoodedge, Metal Creaks Machine FS015801 Hollywoodedge, Train Long From Dista PE064401 Hollywoodedge, Air Brake Hiss TruckH PE079501 Hollywoodedge, Fart 1 Medium Fart Clo PE138901 Hollywoodedge, Elephant Trumpeting PE024801 (Heard often in "Wilson and the Elephant" and "Wilson's Wacky Tour.") Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE140501 (Heard twice in "Winter Whiteout.") Hollywoodedge, Train Horn Loud Echoe TE046001 Hollywoodedge, Train Horn Freight Tr TE046002 Hollywoodedge, Train Horn Freight Tr TE046003 Hollywoodedge, Truck Brakes Brake Sq TE047902 Image Gallery Chuggington/Image Gallery Category:TV Shows Category:2010s TV Shows Category:Animated Shows Category:Shows That Don't Use Cats Two Angry Yowls Category:Shows That Use Elephant Trumpeting PE024801 Category:Shows That Don't Use HUMAN, BABY - CRYING Category:Shows That Don't Use HUMAN, BABY - CRYING (Dimension) Category:Shows That Use Hanna-Barbera Sound Effects Category:Shows That Don't Use HUMAN, BABY - CRYING, WHINING Category:Shows That Don't Use Baby Crying Slowly Category:Shows That Don't Use Man Yells Mediumhig Category:Shows That Don't Use CARTOON, DONKEY - SINGLE DONKEY BRAYING Category:Shows That Don't Use ELEPHANT - ELEPHANT TRUMPETING, THREE TIMES, ANIMAL Category:Disney Channel Shows Category:2010 Started Category:2016 Ended